Problem: Solve the following expression and give your answer as a percentage. $ -1 \times -0.95 \times -75\% = {?} $
First get all of the numbers as percentages. $ -1 \times 100\% = -100\%$ $ -0.95 \times 100\% = -95\%$ Now we have: $ -100\% \times -95\% \times -75\% = {?} $ $ -100\% \times -95\% \times -75\% = -71.25 \% $